MIANHAE
by pjieon
Summary: "berjanjilah kau akan menunggu-ku." "mianhae" "menikahlah dengan-ku" "mianhae"


Author : pjiyeon

Casts : -Kaisoo-Others-

Genre : Romance-Angst

Rate : T

Summary : "berjanjilah kau akan menunggu-ku." "mianhae" "menikahlah dengan-ku" "mianhae"

~0~

Kyungsoo POV

"Yakkk Kim Jong In, bangunlah ! bukankah kau semalam bilang kalau hari ini kau ada kelas pagi ? Kau bisa terlambat pabbo." Ucap-ku mendarah daging. Jika namja ini sudah berteman baik dengan ranjang dan bantal Ya.. dia seperti sedang ber-hibernasi dan melupakan apapun.

"Aihh kau berisik sekali Kyung-ah, memang sekarang pukul berapa ?"

"6.30 Cepatlah Kim Jong In, aku akan terlambat nanti"

"Arrayo Do Kyungsoo, tunggu akan siap 15 menit lagi"

"15 menit ? Aku pasti terlambat, kalau begitu aku berangkat duluan saja ya ?"

"Tidakk.. bagaimana jika 10 menit ?"

"Huh baiklah"

"Gomawo-yo poporo" ucap- nya gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi-ku

"Yaaaa Kkamjong itu sakit bodoh !"

Yang kudengar dari-nya hanya cekikik-an saja.

Kim Jong In.. itu nama-nya, dia adalah namja 22 tahun yang tinggal di sebelah rumah-ku. Jangan salah, walaupun usia-nya 22 tahun tapi kelakuan dan sifatnya seperti anak 6 tahun yang sangat manja, kekanakan, semaunya sendiri, selalu ingin menang dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi percayalah, walaupun sifat-sifat-nya yang childish itu aku tertarik dengan-nya. Aku selalu ingin berada di sisi-nya hmm mungkin aku menyukai- ah tidak aku mencintai-nya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan-nya pada-ku. Jujur aku bukan tipe orang yang agresif dan dengan percaya diri-ku, aku menagnggap Jong In juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti-ku. Terlalu naif ya ?

"Hei, kau melamun ? kajja, nanti kau terlambat" Ucapnya datar sambil menarik tangan-ku keluar dari rumah

"Cih.. kau sok tahu sekali"

"Aku tahu semua tentang diri-mu Do Kyungsoo" Blush sepertinya semburat merah terpancar dari ke-dua pipi-ku"

"Palliwa Kim Jong In,aku tidak ingin terlambat" Ucap-ku mengalihkan pembicaraan, bisa-bisa nanti seluruh permukaan wajah-ku seperti diberi pewarna makanan warna merah-_-

"Ini pakai"

"Untuk apa ?'

"Kita kan berangkat menggunakan motor, Pororo. Apa kau amnesia mendadak ?"

"Ti..tidak tentu saja cepat" Aku langsung mengambil helm yang diberikan-nya

"Kau sedang datang bulan ? sensitif sekali."

Aku langsung mengukur suhu tubuh di kening-nya dengan telapak tangan-ku

"Kau tidak sakit secara fisik, tapi apakah kejiwaan-mu terganggu ? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan namja atau yeoja" Ucap-ku sarkastis

"Hahaaha kau lucu sekali ketika marah seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat menggunakan bis membenci-mu Kim Jong In" Ucap-ku sambil berlalu dari-nya

Grebbb

"Mianhae.. aku hanya bercanda tadi. jangan membenci-ku ne ?"

"Hmm"

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku sangat syokk karena beberapa detik yang lalu seorang Kim Jong In memeluk-ku.

"Pegangan yang kuat, oke ? bila perlu kau memeluk-ku"

"Kau cerewet sekali, arraseo"

Author POV

Brummmmm

Motor sport milik Jong In melesat dengan cepat. 10 menit, hanya dengan 10 menit seorang Kim Jong In mampu menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh dari rumah-nya ke SM High School.

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti ?" Ucap Jong In kepada Kyungsoo

" Jam 3, kenapa ?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemput-mu nanti"

"Tsk, tumben sekali"

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu pada-mu. Bilang pada teman-mu jika mereka mengajak-mu pergi bersama atau jalan-jalan, bilang kau sudah punya janji arrachi ?"

"Arraseoyo tuan Kim Jong In"

"Yakk bahkan kau lemih muda dari-ku 7 tahun, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggil-ku Hyung ?"

"Aku tidak yakin jika memanggil-mu dengan sebutan , cepat pergi nanti kau terlambat."

"Huh dasarr.. baiklah aku pergi dulu pororo"

"Kauuu !"

Brummmmm...

Jong In menancapkan gas-nya dan pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo menuju kampusnya EXO University.

Jong In POV

"Yaa chingudeul ku-dengar hari ini tidak masuk karena ada acara mendadak" Kata Suho, di depan kelas. What the hell.. padahal aku kekurangan waktu tidur-ku.

"Heii whats up bro, kenapa belum datang juga ? tumben sekali dia."

"Dosen itu tidak datang, katanya dia mempunyai acara menadadak" Ucap-ku pada Oh Sehun, dia adalah sahabat karib-ku. Bagaimana tidak ? Sejak sekolah dasar kami selalu bersama.

"Tskk.. apa boleh buat. Ngomong-ngomong ada keajaiban apa kau bisa masuk kelas pagi, biasanya jarang sekali hahaa"

"Kyungsoo.. kau tahu ? namja itu yang membangunkan-ku tadi pagi"

"Oh namja kecil imut itu, arrayo.

Aky tidak menyahuti perkataan Sehun. Ya ku-akui Kyungsoo memang imut, manis, dan banyak sudah 10 tahun bertetanggan dengan-nya sifatnya sangat dewasa walaupun tidak seperti-ku yang kekanakan usia-nya baru menginjak 16 tahun. Yaa aku jauh lebih tua darinya, kami selisih 6 saja aku memang menyukai-nya sejak awal tapi aku menyukainya sebagai namdongsaeng-ku saja tidak lebih.

Drttt Drtt Drrrt ponsel-ku bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk

From : Kyungsoo

'Hari ini ada rapat para guru dengan yayasan, kami di kerumah-ku saja jika kau mau menjemput-ku'

Ini kabar baik pikir-ku, langsung saja aku membalas pesan-nya

To : Kyungsoo

_'Hari ini dosen-ku juga tidak masuk, tunggu aku 5 menit di depan gerbang sekolah-mu kita bertemu'. _Send.. segera aku bergegas menuju SM High School yang dulunya juga adalah sekolah-ku.

Kyungsoo POV

Dan benar saja, dia datang tepat waktu

"Ini helm-mu, kajja"

"Kita mau kemana ?"

"Pertama kita makan dulu, kurasa tadi pagi aku lupa sarapan. Kedua kita ke lotte world, ketiga kita ke-sungai han." Wah banyak sekali objek yang akan kami kunjungi. Oh Tuhan, mungkinkah ini kencan ? Ya.. Kyungsoo ini pasti kencan.

-Tulip Caffe -

"Ahh aku kenyang sekali" Tuturnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan perut-nya

"Bagaimana tidak, kau makan 2 burger jumbo dan 2 gelas milkshake" Ucap-ku datar miris sekali melihatnya seperti orang yang tidak makan selama satu minggu

"Hahaa kajja, kita ke lotte world"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kita akan bermain-main disana, aku takut nanti kau akan pusing dan memuntahkan semuanya" Ucap-ku jujur padanya

"Hahahaa tenang saja, aku namja yang kuat"

"-_- terserah"

-Lotte World-

"Ahh pusing sekali" Sudah kukatakan tadi bukan ? kau bahkan tidak mengindahkan-nya

"Kau tahu, aku sangat terharu Do Kyungsoo" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang sulit ku-artikan

"jangan mulai Kim Jong In"

"Hahaha aku bercanda, bagaimana kalau kita membeli arum manis dan ice cream di kedai itu ?" Tunjuknya pada salah satu kedai yang ada tidak jauh dari hadapan kami

"Aku mau-aku mau ayoo"

"Dasar yeoja" Aku mendelik tajam ke arah-nya

"Mianhae Kyung-ah.. aku janji akan belikan apapun yang kau mau dari kedai itu"

"Benarkah ?" tanya-ku dengan mata yang berbinar, jujur saja aku sangat-sangat menyukai ice cream

"Ne, kajja" Ucapnya menarik tangan-ku

-Kedai Ice Cream-

"Uaah mashita" Kata-ku saat melahap satu sendok terakhir Ice Cream Sundae-ku. Aku tahu sedari tadi Jong In memerhatikan-ku, masa bodo aku tidak peduli karena dihadapan-ku ini sangat memikat

"Kau mau lagi ?" Tanyanya

"Aniyo, aku sudah puas"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja kita ke tujuan terakhir.. Sungai Han"

"Ini sudah hampir malam Kim Jong In"

"Jeball Kyung-ah sebentar saja"

"Bailkah"

-Sungai Han-

"Kyungsoo"

"Hmm"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada-mu "

"Apa ? katakanlah au akan mendengarkan-nya"

"Aku akan melanjutkan study dan karir-ku di Inggris"

"Apa ? Kenapa ?" Aku kaget mendengar ucapan-nya barusan. Tskk untuk apa dia membuat-ku senang satu harian ini, tapi akhirnya dia juga yamg membuatku gundah.

"Appa meminta-ku, mianhae"

"Tabisakah kau menunggu-ku ? Aku juga akan lulus beberapa bulan "

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah"

"Hikss tunggu aku, tabisakah kau hikss ?"

"Kyungsoo-ah ku-mohon jangan menangis, kau kan melupakanku lambat laun. Kau baru 16 tahun tahun dan aku 22 tahun."

"Lantas kenapa jika aku 16 dan kau 22 tahun ?"

"Karena.. aku hanya tidak dapat menunggumu"

"Hikss Hiks kau jahat Kim Jong In hikks" Ucapku lalu segera meninggalkan-nya, Aku tak tahan.. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sangat aku cintai berkata seperti itu hanya karena perbedaan usia ? Itu klasik sekali. Kau bodoh Do Kyungsoo, rutuk-ku pada diriku sendiri. Ini tidak dapat ku-percaya Oh Sungguh, aku butuh waktu.. Hei apa katanya ? 'Kau akan melupakan-ku lambat laun'Ck, apa itu ? Jika kau berharap begitu Kim Jong In, baik aku akan mengabulkan-nya. Lihat saja nanti. Argghhh

Kim Jong In POV

Ini terlalu kejam ? Oh tidak, jika aku menunda-nya lagi itu akan semakin sulit dan menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Semoga ini jalan terbaik. Mianhae Do Kyungsoo jeongmal Mianhae. Aku tahu Kyungsoo marah besar padaku tidak hanya itu pasti dia juga sangat kecewa pada-ku.

Kicauan burung terdengar indah di telinga-ku, sekarang aku telah berkemas barang apa saja yang akan kubawa, ketika aku membuka nakas laci-ku, aku menemukan selembar notes kecil berwarna pink .. Siapa yang menaruh-nya dan kapan dia menaruh-nya ? Perlahan Kubaca notes kecil itu

'Kim Jong In mohon katakan kau kan menungguku,aku akan tumbuh suatu hari nanti, kau 'kan semua ciumanku hanya untukmu yang dibubuhi dengan cinta sejati selamanya' -Kyungsoo

Deggg.. ini dari Kyungsoo ? Benarkah ? Bagaimana bisa ? Tuhan semoga ini keputusan yang tepat. Tidak, aku tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, aku hanya menganggap-nya sebagai namdongsaeng-ku. Segera aku meninggalkan rumah-ku setelah berpamitan pada ajumha yang telah merawat-ku selama ini.

6 Years Later

-Inggris-

Selama aku menetap di Inggris, aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo sejak saat pertikaian kecil kami di Sungai Han. Kata-kata yang Kyungsoo katakan padaku terus menghantui ingatanku. Aku putuskan hari ini juga akan kembali ke Seoul.  
Aku mengemasi pakaianku dan segera memesan tiket ke harus melihat Kyungsoo. Aku harus menjelaskan, bagaimana hatiku dipenuhi dengan ingatannya  
dan meminta Kyungsoo-ku apakah dirinya mau menikah denganku.

-Seoul-

Saat aku berjalan sepanjang jalan ke rumah sebelah, tapi semuanya tidak seperti saat sebelumnya, sangat berbeda jauh.

Kurasakan air mataku menetes seperti hujan pada hari itu.  
Saat aku mendengar yang Kyungsoo katakan.

" Mianhae...Kim Jong In. Ku-mohon jangan menangis, kau akan melupakanku lambat laun.  
Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak kau pergi Jong In-ah.

Mianhae..aku telah menikahi sahabat karib-mu 'Oh Sehun'"

-FIN-


End file.
